Not Always Sane
by Baka Peachie
Summary: Yugioh is actually a scizophrenic patient at the Healing Hands Mental Institution. Nothing's real anymore, and the 'Pharaoh' isn't there to guide him this time, Seto Kaiba is. Updated!
1. Chapter One

Hazah! It's the new and improved, updated Not Only Sane. From works truly! Read and review!

---------------------

Yugi looked down at his life points, only 500 left. 'This is my most important duel ever,' he thought to himself. 'I have to win!'

You will little Yugi...

Pharaoh's voice faded away into little mumbles of 'Yugi' in his head.

Yugi's vision of his opponent began to blur, "Pharaoh?! Pharaoh!"

A new voice began as he blinked furiously.

"Yugi? Yugi? Ah I see you are with us now.." Yugi finally could see clearly and gasped at the sight.

"Kaiba?" he asked, for it was indeed Kaiba dressed in hospital scrubs with a long white coat on. "Where am I? I was dueling...and I was loosing...did I conk out or something?"

Kaiba looked at Yugi sadly and bent down into the corner where Yugi was sitting. "You mean you don't remember any of it then...?"

Yugi has just then become aware of his surroundings and the fact he was in a white squishy room with a long mirror, and he, himself, was clad in white hospital clothes. "What the HELL did you do to me?!?!" He yelled, grabbing Kaiba's shoulders and shaking him violently. "Where's the puzzle?!? Where is it?!?!" He yelled.

Kaiba stood up, shaking Yugi from him. "Please be still and I will explain everything," he said somberly. Yugi sat back down in his corner glaring.

Kaiba began "Yugi, it's been almost a year now since you dueled. The death of your grandfather..."

"You LIAR!!!!" Yugi burst out and jumped up. "You're a liar! What did you do to me?!?" he yelled while attacking Kaiba.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Kaiba yelled, backing away towards the door.

Mai ran in, dressed in a white hospital uniform. "Yes Doc.." She said before she saw what Yugi was doing.

"Get me a straight jacket and some help!" Seto yelled furious.

"Right away!" Mai said and disappeared from the doorway to return a few moments later with Tristan and Keith, Tristan holding a straight jacket, both clad in scrubs.

"Right away doc!" Keith yelled and they hurried over to keep Yugi from killing Kaiba.

A few moments later Yugi lay on the floor panting from the fight in a straight jacket rolling around in jerky motions.

Kaiba, Mai, Tristan, and Keith stood outside looking through the one-way mirror at Yugi.

"Poor kid..." Mai said staring.

"He's a violent one, he is." Tristan said muttering. Tristan and Keith begin to walk off.

"It's so sad though..." said Kaiba. "He doesn't even know where he is..."

Mai shakes her head sadly. "You best be going now doc..."

"Oh yes, I've got plently of writing up to do on that sad fellow Pegasus..."

Mai nodded and watched as Seto walked off.

"Psh! Mai, Over here!" a voice called.

Mai followed it down the hall smiling. "Joey.." She said when she got there.

Joey was standing there next to one of those big rolly trash cans in a janitor's suit.

"How about a little break from work?" Joey asked smillng.


	2. Chapter Two

"No Pegasus, the bunnies won't hurt you," Kaiba said closing the door to another white squishy room.

Mai walked out into the main hallway, buttoning up her shirt. "erm...Hello Dr. Kaiba..."

"Mai?" Kaiba asked looking at her oddly.

"I...err..."

"Never mind...Has Yugi calmed down at all?" Kaiba asked looking into the one-way mirror of Yugi's room. Yugi sat on the floor, muttering to himself.

"He seems to be less violent. Now might be a good time to try and get through to him again." Mai said looking at Yugi sadly.

"Yes...I'll get a sedative first though, just in case he besides to try and kill me again." Seto said rubbing his shoulder.

Mai smiled and handed him a paper box with some prescription writing on the side. Kaiba slipped it inside his coat pocket and handed a clipboard to Mai.

"That needs to be filed about Pegasus." Seto said to Mai, opening the door to Yugi's room.

Yugi looked up at Seto as he walked in.

"I'm sorry you were so alarmed before. I came to see if you would listen now." Seto said, crouching down next to Yugi.

"You're a big liar Kaiba..." Yugi said angrily.

"No...Yugi, just listen and it will help you understand."

Yugi scowled at Seto knowing he could do nothing to escape.

"Well as you heard earlier, this was all triggered by the death of your grandfather almost a year ago. Then you began to make up lies to explain this to yourself. You used duel monsters as the whole key in this plot to help ease the pain." Seto explained.

"But it's not all a lie! It's the truth! Don't you remember?!? You're CEO of Kaiba Corp! You make dueling technology! And the Blue Eyes! You can't have forgotten your favorite card?!?!!" Yugi said to Seto desperate for something familiar.

"That's quite humorous, a lowly doctor like me, CEO of my own company? That's laughable."

"But it's true! And Joey! And Tristan, Keith, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Bakura! Marik! Pegasus! Do these names mean nothing to you?!"

"Well yes they do. Joey, Mai, Tristan, Keith, and Serenity all work here. Whereas, Pegasus, Bakura, and Tea are all patients here. Interesting how you incorporated familiar faces into your little 'explanation.'" Seto said thoughtfully.

"Kaiba! Don't tell me all these lies anymore! I know the truth! I must be dreaming...or someone is trying to mess with my head! Kaiba! Try to remember! Don't you remember?!"


	3. Chapter Three

First of all, I would like to thank all of you peoples who reviewed, especially Kitten Cat Meow for encouraging me to write on.

Secondly, please stop asking why some people are in the story and others are not. I only followed to show to first year or so, I just put in people who everyone would recognize.

Lastly, please remember it has been almost two years since I have worked on or even touched this story. So it's probably going to expand in new directions from the original ideas I had in mind...well just read and I'll shut up.

Please read. I'll love you forever if you review!

Oh, and I obviously don't own Yu-gi-oh. I mean like if I did, why would I be writing this? I'd be like a billionaire.

---------------

"Yugi!" Kaiba yelled, finally getting infuriated with him. "It would be in your best interest to calm down and think over what I have told you. The hospital president will visit you today for a re-evaluation of your condition. It would be quite a shame if she put you on meds just for running your mouth."

Yugi was dumbfounded by Kaiba's threat as Kaiba walked out. 'Would they really put me on medication?' he thought shivering.

When Kaiba got to his office and looked around at the familiar setting: standard desk, nice leather chair, several filing cabinets, and the few antiseptic wall pictures he never took down, when his eyes rested on his own photos.

His eyes first caught Mokuba's smiling picture, forcing him to remember his own year of pain. Kaiba shook his head. 'Don't think about that', he thought flipping the picture down on top of a cabinet.

Then he walked over to his desk with the tri-fold fame of...Serenity. He smiled in thought of their last date on the moonlit beach. She had gotten sea weed in her golden brown locks. He spent an hour picking it out. It might not have taken so long if he had stopped kissing her every few...seconds.

Kaiba picked up and the frame and bent down to kiss Serenity's headshot when she walked in. He set the picture down quickly and turned to face his fiancé...and boss, president of the Healing Hands Mental Institution.

"What are we having for lunch Dr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked leaning in to kiss Seto. He embraced her as they kissed deeply.

Seto put his arms around her waist pulling them closer together, said. "I don't know Dr. Wheeler." Seto said breezing off the topic seductively. "I think I should get a second opinion." That's when he remembered about his threat to Yugi about Serenity's evaluation. This broke the moment and their embrace.

Serenity looked at Seto worried. "What is it Seto? Did I do something wrong?"

Seto looked at Serenity and smiled. "No. We should go. I'm hungry and I'm sure the baby is too."

---------------

Hahaha! Serenity is pregnant. Who is really the daddy? Kaiba seems to be slightly distracted from his pregnant bride-to-be.

Yes, I know the story has shifted focus. But it will be good. I promise. winks

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter Four

The brand spanking new Chapter Four is up! I'm soo proud! Please read and review!!!

Loves!

---------------------

'Damn it! Danm it Damn it!' Yugi screamed in his head. 'I'm completely stuck here in the hands of a psychotic idiot who is trying to drug me up…dang-it! It's so hard to think when there aren't voices talking to you in your head!'

Silence.

Yugi sighed and thought some more. 'Well…I've been living in 'la-la-land' for a year now supposedly. This means that the way I can get back to the actual reality is to become crazy again! Eureka! I've got the answer!'

Silence.

'Okay….shit! How does one become crazy?'

Seto looked across the elegant dinner table into Serenity's clear blue eyes. Her perfect lips were moving with enthusiasm of what she was saying. His eyes then seemed to travel beyond hers to a young boy's soft brown eyes, looking up at Seto with so much hurt and pain.

Seto hadn't realized he was crying until Serenity's hand reached up to brush away the tears.

"Seto, do we need to leave?" Serenity asked concered.

"No darling. I was just….having a lapse." Kaiba mumbled taking her hand in his. She need his support the most now.

"That isn't healthy. I can't have you wrapped up in that especially when you will be running the institution when the baby comes." Serenity scolded him like a concerned mother.

"I'm sorry darling. I shouldn't have let my mind wander…maybe we should get back to work." Seto mused.

"Seto..don't avoid the issue. You shouldn't suppress thing just to please me." Serenity stated getting all psychoanalyst on him.

"Well I shouldn't be having lapses at all, so it's just better that we pretend I'm not." Seto grinned.

"Seto Kaiba! You may be a licensed doctor and the father of my unborn child, but I am still the figure of authority. I'm going to need to speak with you on a more doctor-patient level for a re-evaluation of your present condition." Serenity glared at him.

Seto leaned over and breathed on her neck. "I LOVE it when you talk doctor to me."

Serenity's frown melted away and she closed her eyes. "Hmm Seto I love you." She muttered.

"Uh…hem." The waiter returned with their check. Seto and Serenity jerked back to opposite sides of the table.

"So uh Dr. Wheeler, the patient Motou needs to be re-evaluated. His delusions seem to have ceased and he may be willing to accept the reality of the situation." Seto told her in an official manor.

"I will have to look into that." Serenity said then smiled and added. "Dr. Kaiba."

Silence.

"Okay…so…CRAZY!" Yugi yelled. "Okay…yeah so maybe that doesn't work…but maybe this will!" Yugi scooted over to the corner (while still straight-jacked…my that IS a feat…).

"This will prove I'm crazy and then I can go back to Duelist Kingdom and save Grandpa!" Yugi declared then started rocking back and forth humming the original Pokemon theme song.

Kaiba and Serenity walked down the main hallway to Yugi's room.

"He seemed pretty affected by the threat of medication." Kaiba told her. "It may have given him a good reality check."

"I'm sure you wrote all of these details down in your assessment of him before lunch today." Serenity mused knowing full well that he hadn't.

"Aw…shit." Kaiba mumbled under his breath. "I gotta go do that." He said then turned back up the hallway toward his office.

Serenity smiled then finally reached the window to Yugi's room. She stopped and frowned at what she was.

Yugi was sitting in the corner rocking with his head on his knees.

'Motou seemed to have reacted badly to Kaiba's stupid threat.' Serenity thought furiously.

"Oh well. Here goes nothing." She said putting a smile on her face and turning the doorknob.

Yugi looked up when he heard the door know turn. 'Shit.' He thought 'The head honcho is here to put me on meds.'

"Serenity!." He gasped when he saw the familiar face. "But how?! You're blind!."

Serenity's smiled widened into a grin. "Oh right, yes. I forgot. I'm blind and Joey has gone off with you to Duelist Kingdom in order to pay for my surgery so I wont go completely blind. Riiiiiiight."

Yugi stood up. "No…no…you really ARE blind!" he said sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself.

Serenity's grin was replaced by a stern frown. "I know you are so desperately trying to assure yourself of your delusions but this is prime proof of the real facts."

Yugi seemed quite taken aback. "Just because you might not be blind right now doesn't prove this is real." He said thinking carefully about his words.

"What's going to get you to face reality? Look at yourself." Serenity said thoughtfully.

Yugi turned and look at himself in the one-way mirror. His eyes met those of a boy with so many troubles. There were deep purple bruises under his eyes like he hadn't slept for ages. Then there was his once perfect, pointy hair in a messy disarray. "I…I…I refuse to believe this is the truth. It can't be the truth. Grandpa can't be dead!" Yugi said in a fit of rage.

Serenity looked at him pitifully. "Yugi, you were there when he died. There was a tragic accident. You even went to the funeral but your delusions had already taken over your child-like mind. Would…would you believe me if we went to see your grandpa's grave?"

"No! No! It's not true!" Yugi protested and slumped to his knees. "You and Kaiba…you're all…you've all been brain washed!."

Serenity dropped to her knees aswell and brushed Yugi's hair back from his face, resting on his shoulder. "Yugi dear, don't you remember that none of us really existed in your life until after your grandpa's death?"

"Don't touch me!" Yugi spat at her angrily, shrugging away from her touch. "I don't particularly like nasty liars."

Serenity sighed. "I'm really really sorry about this Motou." With that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lethal looking syringe.

When she pulled off the needle cover, Yugi tried to back away from her. But Serenity caught him and stabbed the gleaming silver needle into is neck, administering the weak sedative.

------------------

Brand spanking new chapter! Woot! I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll type up Chapter Five before too long.

Please Review and Ill love you forever!

--------------

I really need a Beta….-.-


End file.
